I Will Be There For You
by pietoraven36
Summary: Something's happened to Raven. And for once...Nero doesn't think he can help...
1. Chapter 1

**I know. I am sorry this isn't the Russian Convit. But I just am taking a little while to write it and wanted to add this in too! It won't be more than like 5 or 8 chapters. I hope...just a short little dinky thing!**

 **Please review!**

Wing walked down the hall to the Raven's training room that day. He'd just finished a rather long class period with Ms. Leon and was ready to train with Raven.

The other kids were walking swiftly to their classes as he stopped outside the door. He grabbed the handle, surprised to find that it was locked. He knocked and waited a few seconds, but there was no sound on the other side of the door.

"Mr. Fanchu." came a voice behind him and he turned to the Colonel.

"Raven is not able to be here today." the man said "You are coming to my class for a fill in period today."

Wing frowned slightly, but didn't argue as he went to follow the teacher.

"Has something happened?" he asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"We don't know yet." the Colonel replied, walking slightly ahead as if he really didn't want to talk. But that only increased Wing's worry.

"Is she off-island with Dr. Nero?" he asked.

"No. She is here." the Colonel replied.

Wing scowled, but he didn't ask anything else, as he knew he wouldn't receive full answers. The Colonel led him down to his classroom and right into it.

Later that day, after waiting through that class period as well, he walked down to the cafeteria. Shelby and Laura were waiting outside it, looking irritated and puzzled.

"There you are." Shelby said, punching the side of his arm "Where did you and Raven get off too? We waited at her place."

"Raven wasn't in today." Wing explained.

"Is she out with Dr. Nero again? They probably had a meeting with G.L.O.V.E. or something." Shelby concluded.

Wing shook his head "No she's on the island. The Colonel told me, but he won't tell me anything else."

The girls frowned at the exact same time.

"Well what does he mean?" Shelby asked.

"She's probably just working on something and can't stop." Laura replied "Come on let's go eat lunch."

 **Three days later…**

The students once again walked to lunch, having to wait for Wing to show from the Colonel's substitute class. There still was no sign of Raven and they hadn't seen Nero much either. He had the Professor step in for some of his classes occasionally, which had never happened before unless he was off-island.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if Raven was captured and the Colonel just told you she was fine to reassure you." Laura said, as they walked to their lunch table "Because this is weird. We usually know because they rearrange your schedule Wing, until Raven gets back."

Wing shrugged as he sat down at the crowded table "I have no idea. But the circumstances are rather odd."

"We need to ask Dr. Nero." Shelby said "I need to know. And we're not getting here as early as we used to because Wing has to walk clear around. We hardly get seats every day."

"I'm worried because the Colonel wouldn't tell me." Wing said.

"Hey, Shel, speak of the devil, there he is." Laura said, nodding behind them.

Shelby and Wing turned. Nero walked into the lunchroom and over to the teachers table. He said a few quick words to them and the Colonel, Professor Pike, and Ms. Leon stood up to go with him.

"Here's our chance." Shelby said, standing. The other two got up as well as she ran over.

"Dr. Nero!" she called and he glanced back before walking over.

"Yes, Miss Trinity?" he queried.

"We were just wondering if we could have a word." she said as the other two came up beside her "About Raven."

"I was just about to come and invite Mr. Fanchu to my office for an explanation." Nero said.

"Well can Laura and I come?" Shelby asked "We've been worried too you know."

"No, I'm afraid you cannot." Nero replied "I do not want a word of this to be passed around the school."

"But you're letting Wing come." Laura said, looking rather indignant.

"We won't say anything." Shelby said eagerly.

Nero narrowed his eyes slightly and they both avoided his gaze for a moment.

"Very well." he said with a slight sigh and they looked up in surprise.

"Follow me." Nero said, turning to walk back over to the other staff members.

The shocked students slowly followed.

"Gee he sounds stressed." Shelby muttered. Wing didn't say anything, but his eyes looked worried.

They walked down the hall with the staff and followed Nero to his office. As he opened the door and let them in, they noticed that Darkdoom was there too. But he clearly knew no more than the rest of them because he looked just as confused. He was seated in one of the multiple chairs in the room.

"Please take a seat." Nero said, walking over to his desk.

Shelby walked over to Darkdoom and shrugged questioningly. He just shook his head.

Nero typed something into his computer before going around to stand in front of his desk.

"I know you've all been wondering about Raven this past week." he began slowly "And I am thankful for everyone's concern."

Shelby and Laura glanced at each other, eyes nervous.

There was silence for a moment before Nero spoke again.

"You might as well know that Raven's legs have been paralyzed." he said.

Darkdoom's jaw dropped and there was a unanimous gasp. Wing stared at him, eyes big, which was a rare thing to see.

"We haven't told her yet." Nero went on, looking very solemn and serious "And I don't know how we're going too."

"How?" Professor Pike asked, looking very concerned.

"She was shot. The bullet hit the lower part of her spine." Nero replied.

"She doesn't know?" Darkdoom asked, looking troubled.

Nero slowly shook his head with an inward sigh.

"Can we see her?" Wing asked and Shelby nodded.

"As much kindness as you mean Mr. Fanchu, she has asked me not to allow visitors." Nero replied.

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! Thank you reviewers! And thank you Guest!**

 **The next morning…**

Darkdoom followed Nero down the hall toward the medical room.

"How did she take the news?" he asked sympathetically.

Nero sighed "She took it."

He pushed open the door.

Raven looked up from her bed, where the doctor was helping her.

"Good morning." Nero greeted both of them, walking over. Darkdoom followed him, not table to take his eyes off her legs under the blanket.

Raven saw where he was looking, but her eyes only dulled more. Darkdoom switched his gaze to her face, feeling guilty.

"To you as well." the doctor replied, turning and wiping his hands on a towel.

Nero put a hand on Raven's shoulder "How is everything?"

"Good." the doctor said with a nod "Everything seems to be fine."

Raven turned her head to the side and Nero gently squeezed her shoulder. The doctor gestured him to the side so Raven didn't see and Nero followed. Darkdoom spoke quietly to her as they moved away.

"What?" Nero asked softly, looking back at the assassin.

"There's nothing wrong except for the fact that she's losing weight." the doctor said "And not just because of trauma, she's refusing to eat." he set the towel on the table next to him.

Nero shook his head slightly, looking slightly angry "Thank you."

The doctor nodded and Nero turned to go back to Raven.

"Alright, come on Natalya." he said, pulling down her covers.

"Not today, Max." she said.

"Come on." Nero repeated.

"Max."

"Natalya." Nero said, stopping to look down at her "You're not going to sit here all day."

Raven sighed.

"Now come on." he carefully eased his hands under her. She gripped his wrist so she didn't slide and scooted herself up. Her legs hung completely limp.

Nero turned around towards the door. Raven held onto him as he walked.

"Max, I don't want to see anyone." she said.

"I'm afraid you don't really have a choice." Nero replied.

"No please, I don't want to see anyone." Raven said, face distressed.

Nero didn't reply as they walked out to the hall. Darkdoom followed them.

They continued down the hall and to the Shroud dock. Darkdoom pulled open the door.

The Colonel turned and looked right at Raven, then her legs, before at Nero.

"The Shroud is ready for takeoff."

Nero nodded and continued on through the entrance.

"I'm only half a human now, Max." Raven said, looking miserable "Please take me back."

"Don't be upset if people stare." Nero said "It'll take time to adjust."

Raven sighed, face still anxious. He took her to a chair and carefully set her down in it. There was suddenly loud chatting behind them and she struggled to look back, her hands squeezing the sides of the chair.

"Max, what are students doing here?"

"They're coming with us Natalya." Nero said, without looking over.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"To cheer you up." Nero replied.

Darkdoom sat down next to her.

"Where's Raven?" Shelby called running onto the Shroud. Raven looked at Nero in distress.

"Right here, Miss Trinity." Nero said, ignoring her.

"Max." Raven said, leaning her head back.

There were loud footsteps and Shelby came to the side of her. Raven looked away and put a hand over her eyes.

"Whoa!" Shelby said indignantly "Come on!"

Raven didn't move or say anything and Nero glanced at her irritably, eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Natalya. Cheer up." Darkdoom said, but Raven didn't reply.

###

Nero carried Raven to the car and sat her in the front seat. She scooted herself up, face resigned.

"Where are we going?" she asked, once the others and him were settled in.

"To a hotel." he said.

"Max. I don't want to be seen in public like this." Raven said, sounding angry.

"Well I'm sorry!" Nero half-snapped in reply. She looked away.

"What?" Nero asked forcefully.

"You're not listening to me!" Raven hissed.

"No I'm not. If you're not going to take care of yourself, then that responsibility falls to me." Nero replied "The doctor told me you haven't been eating much due to lack of appetite and trauma on your body. _I_ need to take care of that."

"Not if you would have left me at H.I.V.E." Raven said, running her hand through her hair.

"Do you want to sit there all day?" Nero asked, not looking super happy at the moment.

"I don't want to be here where I can't even move anywhere. I can't _do_ anything!" Raven replied fiercely.

"You couldn't have done anything at H.I.V.E. either!" Nero said forcefully.

Raven just looked away, letting out a deep breath. Nero pulled on his seatbelt and started the car without saying anything else.

As they drove, Raven repeatedly heaved herself upright as it was hard without her feet to sit up. They didn't drive for long before Nero pulled into a parking lot. Darkdoom and the students hopped out as Nero went around to Raven.

"Diabolus, will you go check in?" he asked, knowing that Raven wouldn't want to be taken through the lobby, although she was going to be seen either way. His friend nodded and turned with the students.

Nero opened Raven's door, unsurprised to find her looking away, head on her hand. It was silent for a moment.

"What do you want me to do Natalya?" he asked, leaning against the door "I can't change your circumstances however much I'd like too, so the best I can do is try and help you feel better about it. But so far I'm not doing such a great job and I need to know what else I can do."

Raven didn't reply and she didn't move. Nero waited a few seconds until he saw Diabolus wave from the door. Then he reached forward and carefully picked up Raven.

"Do you want to call in dinner? Darkdoom asked, trying to avoid looking at her legs as they walked up.

"Sure." Nero replied, slipping in the door with Raven. Darkdoom followed as they went up the stairs, then he led them to their room and opened the door.

Raven stared straight ahead as they went in, trying to avoid eye contact with the students.

"So can we get pizza?" Shelby asked.

"Why not?" Darkdoom asked "If it's alright with Dr. Nero."

Shelby looked at Nero, who was setting Raven down on the couch. He gave a nod up at them and the student pumped a fist.

Raven carefully scooted herself back so she was against the cushion as Nero turned to leave.

Wing looked at her and debated on whether or not to go over and talk. He hadn't seen her for a while as she wasn't able to train him, but he didn't want to embarrass her. He knew she was very prideful and already felt terrible while she was incapable of doing anything. Shelby motioned at him to go and he shook his head.

They ended up not having to make a decision as Darkdoom went over to her and sat down beside her. He said something too quietly to hear, but Raven slowly shook her head. He smiled sympathetically and put an arm around her.

As they were waiting for the food to arrive, Nero had surreptitiously asked if the others would go and sit in the living room so Raven wouldn't feel so awkward. Shelby had even taken it upon herself to turn on the T.V.

When the knock on the door came, she literally jumped to her feet and went over. A few moments later, she was bringing over several boxes of steaming pizza.

"Ahh…" she said "Just smell it."

"Or set it down so we can eat it." Darkdoom said, raising an eyebrow. Shelby put the boxes on the table and opened them all up.

"Dinner is served." she said. Then she handed out paper plates.

Darkdoom put two pieces on a plate and handed it to Raven. Nero glanced over as she shook her head.

"Come on Natalya, you've got to eat something." Darkdoom said in amusement "Doctor's orders." he glanced at Nero " _Both_ doctor's orders."

Raven scowled.

"I'm going to hold this here until you take it." Darkdoom said.

Raven silently sighed and took the plate. Nero nodded, although the assassin didn't start eating.

"Mmm…yummo." Shelby said.

Darkdoom and Nero kept one eye on Raven and were prepared to say something if she really refused. But she didn't and she ate slowly, mostly because she knew they'd have a fit.

After everyone had eaten their fill, there were still several pieces left.

"Put'em in the fridge." Shelby said "Cold pizza is still good."

"Only if you reheat it." Darkdoom replied.

"What time is it?" Nero asked, turning to look at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock.

"Don't tell me we have to go to bed." Shelby said.

"Soon." Nero said standing up and going over to the hotel phone "I need to make a few calls."

They cleaned up the junk food dinner and sat around for a little while, watching the T.V. or talking. Raven still didn't look at the students or try to join in.

When Nero ended the call, he shooed all the students to bed. He then spent a few more minutes contacting H.I.V.E. and making sure everything was okay there. After a bit, he shut his Blackbox and went over to Raven.

"Ready?" he asked.

The assassin slowly nodded and he leaned to pick her up. He carried her to her bedroom, which was separate because she had a harder time sleeping now and needed quiet.

Raven arranged herself best she could as Nero laid her down.

"The doctor said not to wake yourself up early." he said "So sleep in. We have no rush tomorrow."

"Easier said than done." Raven muttered, with a silent sigh.

"Call me if you need anything." Nero said as he flicked off the light and shut the door.

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Shelby came out of her room the next morning at about nine, unsurprised to find that everyone was gone except for Darkdoom and Raven. They were both sitting on the couches.

"Is everyone down at breakfast?" she asked.

Darkdoom nodded "They're going to bring some stuff up."

"How come nobody woke me up?"

"Don't ask me." Darkdoom replied and she rolled her eyes.

Raven was typing something into her Blackbox and didn't say anything as Shelby sat down a cushion away from her. From how Raven was sitting, it was hard to believe she couldn't move her legs. The student stared at them for a moment and then realized, Raven must be able tell and looked away, not wanting to make her feel self-conscious.

The hotel room door opened and Nero and the other two students brought in food.

"Oh finally, you're up." Laura said, scowling at Shelby.

"Nobody woke me up." her friend replied indignantly.

"Wake yourself up." Laura replied.

"Alright, quiet you two." Nero said as his Blackbox went off "Diabolus." he gestured at the food and then at Raven. His friend nodded, standing up to walk over to the counter.

Nero walked into his room so the others wouldn't overhear his conversation.

"Good morning Professor Pike." he said.

"Good morning Max." he replied "As you asked, I have been researching and experimenting with a few things about how to help with Raven's legs."

"And?" Nero asked "What have you found?"

He heard the man's quiet sigh and immediately knew there wasn't great news.

"Since the damage was done to her spine and that it's her legs that are completely immobile, it's virtually impossible to replace and or fix them." the Professor replied "There are a few options but I do not think that Raven will like them very much and all the procedures are very risky."

Nero was silent for a moment before sighing "So there isn't really any good news to be relayed?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Alright then." Nero replied "Keep going with the work and let me know if there's any updates. I need to make a few calls."

"I will. Until then."

Nero closed his Blackbox and put it in his pocket. He walked back out, glad to find Raven was eating with Diabolus. That was something at least.

"So, do we need to head out?" Darkdoom asked, referring to Nero and him.

Nero nodded as Shelby asked.

"Where are we going?"

"Not you guys I'm afraid." Nero said "You and Raven will be staying here. Diabolus and I have to do a few things."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Raven shoot him a look, half angry/half distressed. He didn't look at her. He knew she was extremely uncomfortable accepting help and she didn't want to allow the students to help her with anything. But if Nero and Darkdoom were going to be gone, she didn't have a choice.

"We should be back a little after lunch." Nero went on "I've left money on the counter if you want to call in something to eat."

"And are we supposed to just sit until you get back?" Shelby asked.

"There was a Redbox down in the lobby. Go and rent a couple movies." Darkdoom suggested.

"Ehh…fine." Shelby said. She waved her fingers "Bye."

"I think secretly she wants us to get away." Darkdoom commented as him and Nero walked towards the door.

"It's not a secret." Shelby called and Darkdoom shook his head in amusement. Nero glanced back at Raven, who purposely wasn't looking at them.

"She'll be fine." Darkdoom said, pushing on his shoulder "The students aren't insensitive."

Nero hesitated a second before nodding and turning to leave the room.

###

"What did the Professor say?" Darkdoom asked Nero as they walked out to the car "Did he come up with anything to do for her?"

"Not really." Nero replied, looking regretful "Nothing that helps."

Darkdoom nodded sadly "But who were you saying you wanted to call?"

"There's a doctor." Nero said "That specializes in these kinds of things."

"Paralyzed legs?" Darkdoom asked in surprise. Nero nodded.

"And spine injuries. He's had a case like Natalya's and was able to fix the damage done on their spine so they could walk again."

"What are you waiting for?" Darkdoom demanded "Call him."

"Diabolus…" Nero sighed "The percentage chance that the surgery is successful is less than forty."

"Have you asked Natalya about it?"

Nero shook his head "I need to speak with the doctor first."

"Then call him." Darkdoom urged.

"In person." Nero replied "I have an appointment set up and if that goes well, I'll bring him over to inspect Natalya."

###

 **About an hour later…**

"So do you guys want me to go get a movie?" Shelby asked "And we can end this boredom."

"I'm not bored." Laura replied, gazing at the words of her book.

"Raven could do with a movie." Shelby said, nudging the assassin.

"Just don't get kidnapped while you're down there." Raven replied, sounding tired.

" _Me_? Nah. Wing'll come with me." Shelby said "Let's go, man!"

Wing got up to follow her and Laura shot Shelby an uneasy look. Her friend waved her hand at her quickly, not wanting Raven to see. They turned to leave and Laura decided just to bury herself in her book until they returned. She didn't really know what to say to the injured assassin and didn't want to try, in case she embarrassed her or hurt her feelings.

Then Laura tried to remind herself that while Raven was immobile, her personality was still the same. However, the room remained silent except for the sound of the T.V.

It was a while before Shelby and Wing came back, but when they did, Shelby was carrying three movies.

"Do I have to ask what took you so long?" Laura asked, raising an eyebrow at the movies.

"Well I couldn't decide between these three and I go two and as we were heading back up, I thought, what if we have extra time? So we went back and grabbed the third one and then I decided to switch one of these out for another movie I wanted and then we came back." Shelby said "The original picking of them took _forever_."

"Indeed forever." Wing agreed.

"Well if you want to watch any of them, I would get them started." Laura said.

Right then, they heard the sound of the lock turning in the door and it swung open.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Shelby asked, watching in disgust as Darkdoom walked in quickly.

"I won't stay long Shelby." he replied, walking over to Raven.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." he replied leaning to pick her up "You're just coming down with me and Max for something."

"For what?" Raven asked irritably "Diabolus, I'm a little tired of being dragged everywhere."

"You'll see." he said "You kids be good while we're gone!"

"Under no supervision of course we will." Shelby said sweetly as the door closed.

###

"Diabolus, really tell me where we're going." Raven said as he put her in the front seat of the car.

"To a doctor." he said, smiling at her. He closed the door as she opened her mouth to protest. He came around.

"Where's Max?" Raven asked.

"He's waiting with the doctor."

"For _what_?" she demanded "We have a perfectly good doctor at H.I.V.E. and the Professor-"

"They don't specialize in this." Darkdoom interrupted.

"The _Professor_ specializes in _everything_." Raven growled.

"Everything the Professor came up with failed." Darkdoom said, braking the car and looking at her. Raven froze for a second, staring at him.

"This is your best chance." he went on "And I happen to think it's a very good one."

"Yeah." Raven murmured, leaning her head against the window "Just twist the knife."

Darkdoom suspected he wasn't supposed to hear that so he ignored it, storing it away for the doctor. They drove for another ten or fifteen minutes before parking in front of a home.

"This doesn't look like a doctor." Raven said as he opened the door to take her out.

"This is his home. He does checkups here." Darkdoom said "X-rays, blood tests and everything."

"It's not like we haven't already done all those." Raven said irritably.

"This will be different." Darkdoom promised.

He carried her to the front door and went right in.

Nero and another man glanced over before standing up as Darkdoom brought her over.

"Natalya, this is Dr. Packer." Nero said and the man smiled.

"Good afternoon Natalya." he said "You can just call me Andrew if you like or you can stick with Dr. Packer if you like. I look forward to getting to know you." he gestured at the couches "Let's take a seat."

Darkdoom followed them over and sat Raven down carefully. She still looked resigned and a bit uninterested, but clearly the man's personality had created an immediate trust.

"Now after speaking with Max for a little bit." the man said "We've come up with a few…"

Nero watched Raven's expressions as she listened to him talk. He saw some of the same feelings cross her face that he'd felt earlier.

"Now I wanted to take a few x-rays if that's alright, although I know you've probably had several, but I need some from different angles that a lot of people don't have them taken." he went on. He glanced at Nero "Do you have any pressing engagements you need to leave for because if not, we could begin the testing right now."

"No, by all means let's begin." Nero said, looking at Raven. She didn't meet his gaze. In fact, she looked away.

"Alright. Come on back." the doctor said, standing and walking to a door that led to a completely white room.

Nero brought Raven in this time, saying something quietly to her which she sighed at.

"You can lay her here." the man said, gesturing at the white stretcher "I can get some x-rays done and see what we have to work with."

Nero nodded and him and Darkdoom backed up to leave the room for that part of the procedure. He was slightly surprised to find that Raven watched them nervously the whole way.

"Do you think he's the one Diabolus?" he asked once they closed the door.

"I do." Darkdoom replied, looking optimistic.

"Me too." Nero said.

###

Later that evening, after they had returned, it was clear Raven was not happy with either of them. She didn't speak to them the whole way, even when they ate dinner, she said nothing. Darkdoom told him she was just nervous, but he knew something was up.

He sent the students to bed, sensing it was time he had a straight conversation with her. He waited until they were in their rooms and even a little longer after that before approaching her. Even then, she looked away, eyes narrowing.

"Alright Natalya, I know you have every right to be upset in your circumstance, but may I ask what was so terrible about going to see that doctor?" Nero asked "He was very kind; he treated you with respect, hell he didn't even charge us for the visit. Now, what's _wrong_?"

"Why didn't you tell me the Professor had nothing that could help me?" Raven asked "Or that you were really planning on taking me to another man with useless information?"

"Dr. Packer has actually saved someone that was in your condition." Nero said "And…" he ran a hand through his hair "I didn't want to tell you that the Professor had found nothing until we'd gone to see another doctor with _good_ news."

"He didn't _have_ good news." Raven spat "He told me everything I've been hearing all month."

"Except for the fact that he knows how to fix it." Nero growled.

"Why would you spend thousands of dollars on a surgery that might, _might_ be successful? Do you realize how slim the chances are? Why would you do this?" Raven asked, glaring at him.

Nero went silent for several seconds, debating on what to say, before looking at her.

"Because I care about you." he replied, pausing "Because I trust this man to take care of you. Because you're my _friend_."

Darkdoom looked at Raven solemnly. It was a rare occasion indeed to have Nero say things like that and he hoped she took it gracefully.

But Raven didn't say anything.

"Look." Nero said "I'm sorry. I'm sorry something like this happened to you, especially when you're so young, but I can't _help_ it. Which is why I want to do everything in my power to fix it. But I can't have you be so negative about all the possible outcomes."

"Do you want me to sing hallelujah?" Raven asked bitterly.

"That we have a chance to fix this?" Nero asked, looking at her incredulously "Yes!"

"Max, that _chance_ is less than forty percent positive." Raven growled.

"Do you not want to go through with it?" Nero asked.

"I don't know!" Raven hissed "It's a waste of money and time to go through this for a protector you can just get replaced."

"Are you _serious_?" Nero asked "Do you honestly think I'm doing this all for myself? So that I can have you protect me day after day?"

Raven looked away sharply and Nero stopped.

"You need some rest." he said, standing up "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Max." Raven said and he looked at her.

"I want to go through with it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

 **So since this isn't my real full time story (The Russian Convit 2) you realize I can do whatever I want with these characters. I had a plan for this story and now…I know what I have to do.**

 **Three days later…**

Nero had had the Colonel come and pick the students up on the day of Raven's surgery. The procedure took an average of three to four hours just for the operating as it had to be performed with the utmost care.

He always knew when Raven was nervous and today he could tell she was growing more and more anxious as the minutes passed. He knew one of the reasons was that if the surgery failed, it would fail right in the middle of it and there was little chance she would ever wake back up. The doctor had told them both that because she was so healthy and young, he saw no reason they should have any trouble.

Nero now carried Raven to the car. She was trying to keep calm. He could see her determined stubborn eyes and struggled to think of something to say to console her.

He set her in the front seat and shut the door. Darkdoom came up behind him.

"Max, calm down, Natalya can sense you're nervous." he said.

"She's _terrified_ , Diabolus." Nero said "I can tell."

"I know but…" Darkdoom sighed "She agreed to it. And she knows it."

"It's not just the chance of death; it's the chance that her whole body will be paralyzed." Nero said.

"The doctor said it would be alright." Darkdoom said "And I know you trust that man."

After a second, Nero nodded and took a deep breath.

###

Darkdoom pulled up to the enormous hospital building and turned off the engine. Raven still hadn't said anything and Nero could feel her tenseness when he picked her up. They walked up to the doors and down the hall. After they had signed in with the secretary, a nurse led them down the hall.

"Welcome Natalya." Dr. Packer said with a smile as Nero carried her into the white room. There was a stretcher with blankets and a table next to it with a sheet over it. A few nurses stood beside it, smiling at her as well.

Raven didn't reply to his greeting, she just sighed silently. Nero carried her over to the stretcher and carefully set her down. The nurses moved in and began hooking her up to an I.V. line. Nero glanced back out the door and Darkdoom gave him a nod of reassurance.

They had Raven turn onto her stomach and the doctor came over with another syringe line as a nurse came over and offered to escort Nero out as they were going to begin the surgery. Raven looked up at Nero as he gave her a slow nod with calm eyes.

He turned to leave the room and he could feel her eyes on him all the way until the door shut.

"She's in good hands." Darkdoom said.

"I know." Nero replied with a nod.

Several minutes passed between them in silence before Nero spoke again.

"Diabolus, will you return to H.I.V.E. and report there for me?"

His friend shot him a bewildered look "What? What about Natalya?"

"I'll stay here." Nero replied, without looking at him.

"But-"

"If there's bad news, I'd rather be alone when they tell me." Nero said.

Darkdoom stared at him for several seconds, before sighing "Alright, if that's what you want." he backed up and turned around. He glanced back at his friend before exiting the hospital.

###

"They're here." the Colonel said, talking into his Blackbox and striding down the hall toward the Shroud bay.

"Already?" the Professor asked, sounding puzzled "That wasn't nearly long enough for the surgery."

"Well their Shroud is here." the Colonel replied "If that's good or bad, I don't know."

"I'll be right there." the Professor hung up his Blackbox and the Colonel snapped his shut. He hurried down the hall and typed in his access code. As he walked in, the Shroud was starting to lower and the giant doors beginning to close. The Colonel stepped back and turned his head slightly from the wind.

The blades slowly stopped whirring and the ramp opened. Diabolus Darkdoom walked down swiftly.

"Diabolus." the Colonel said, frowning "Is Raven…"

"She's still in surgery. Max wanted me to report here." Darkdoom said.

"Is he still there?" the Colonel asked.

Darkdoom nodded "I think he's just worried."

The door to the room slid open again and Ms. Leon and the Professor walked in. The white cat trotted at his feet.

"Diabolus? Where's Nero?" the Professor asked.

"Any news?" Ms. Leon added.

"Not yet. Nero's still at the hospital with her. They should be about an hour into the surgery." Darkdoom replied.

"How was Raven this morning?" Ms. Leon asked "Nervous?"

"As nervous as she ever is." Darkdoom replied "Nero was worried about her."

"As he well should be." the Professor replied with a light shake of his head "To perform a surgery on something as fragile as the human spine is extremely risky."

"Are the students in class right now?" Darkdoom asked. All three teachers nodded.

"I had another teacher step in for me, but I should be heading back." the Colonel said.

"Are Shelby, Wing, or Laura in any of your classes right now?" Darkdoom asked.

"They're all in mine together." Ms. Leon said, waving her tail.

"Do you mind if I take them out to talk to them?"

"Not at all." she said "Wing should know as much as we do."

###

 **Around 5 hours later…**

"There's a Shroud approaching." the Colonel said, stepping back from the computer on Nero's desk. Darkdoom stood up immediately.

"Then tell the others." he said "I can grab Wing."

"I'll just have Hivemind summon him." the Colonel said "And the others."

Darkdoom nodded as he brought up Hivemind on the console.

"Good evening, Colonel." Hivemind said, his blue wired face hovering in the air "How may I be of service?"

"Please contact the Professor, Ms. Leon, and Wing Fanchu." he said "Tell them to come to the Shroud base immediately."

###

"Are they back?" the Professor asked, walking quickly through the door. The Colonel glanced back.

"We hope so." he replied " _Both_ of them."

The Professor nodded grimly. Wing, Shelby, and Laura already waited beside Darkdoom. The Colonel had impatiently told both the girls to leave but Darkdoom had persuaded him to let them stay. Ms. Leon had yet to arrive.

"I thought the Shroud was coming." Shelby said, sounding slightly anxious.

"It is." the Colonel replied, silencing her. Wing watched the giant doors above solemnly.

The door suddenly slid open for the small white cat to walk in.

"Anything?" she prompted, trotting over.

They all shook their heads. She sat down, tail tucking over her paws.

It wasn't long before the crater doors began to rumble open and they all took a step back from the oncoming wind.

The Shroud began to slowly descend into the bay, its blades slicing through the air at incredible speed. Darkdoom watched it intently every second until it began to slow and finally came to a stop.

The loading ramp lowered at a painstakingly slow pace and everyone seemed to hold their breath.

After several seconds, a shadow appeared and shapes followed after. Nero was helping a shaky, but upright Raven down the stairs.

Darkdoom's whole face lit up and he began clapping. Nero looked up along with Raven as everyone joined in.

"Oh God no." Raven said, ducking her head and shielding her eyes. Nero just smiled. Darkdoom walked forward with the students.

"Give me a hug." Shelby said, opening her arms wide.

"No." Raven replied, reaching out to pat her head.

"How did he say it went?" Darkdoom asked.

"As well as it could've." Nero replied, nodding "But she's not allowed to do anything besides stay in bed for the next few days."

"Ehh says who." Raven said, waving a hand.

"Me." Nero replied.

"Then let's get her there." Darkdoom said, still smiling. Wing and Laura were also looking at her with admiration. They all turned to head towards the door.

"Max, wait." Raven said as he went to help her.

"What?" he asked.

Raven waited until all the others had left before looking at him.

"Thanks for being there for me." she said.

Nero smiled slightly "It was my pleasure."


End file.
